1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for search and a method for operating thereof, and more particularly, to a system for search which identifies contents formed in data, analyzing a trend, and providing the trend to a client, and a method for operating thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
General search systems provide specialized searches to return a search result to a client. For example, when a client searches for classification information related to people and/or vehicles in image data, general search systems form category information by using an image analysis algorithm capable of generating the classification information, and the client retrieves information from a specified category. That is, related art search systems use processes for analyzing a client's requirements and finding items. The formation of such a search system is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0007031 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1995-325832.